


You're My World

by PewDiePie



Series: YOI Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bit of strong language, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Drabble, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Present Tense, Short One Shot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: It's a kiss in the dark, behind the closed door of a storage closet so no one will ever see them, so no one can ever judge them for loving who they love.





	You're My World

It's a kiss in the dark, behind the closed door of a storage closet so no one will ever see them, so no one can ever judge them for loving who they love. Hands move quickly, taking off little amounts of clothing. They have to hurry, they know they do, but they haven't done this before and both kind of want to take their time.

The older boy makes soft sounds when the younger kisses his neck. His lips are warm and soft, and he wants to kiss them again.

"Shush," the younger boy whispers against the older's neck, sending goosebumps scattering across the older's skin.

"Sorry," the older gasps out, voice low, "It just feels good."

The younger boy smiles and holds the older's waist tightly, "I know, Victor, but we can't be caught."

"I know, Yuuri..." Victor replies, and Yuuri sinks to his knees, making Victor's eyes widen. "You don't have to-"

"-I want to," Yuuri tells him, cutting him off mid-sentence. He smiles and Victor can't help but give in.

-

It's a fight on the night that Phichit, Yuri, Otabek, JJ and Chris walk in on them, Victor pinned against the wall and Yuuri fucking him into next week.

It's awkward, with Yuri freaking out, Chris watching with an erection, and the others blushing and trying to leave quickly. Yuuri quickly pulls away, grabbing a blanket to cover Victor with.

The fight starts when they all leave finally. Yuuri knew, and still knows that it was a bad idea for them to hook up. He's feeling a bit of regret, and Victor's upset and crying, asking him if he wishes that they never got together.

When Yuuri finally snaps at him, "Yeah, maybe I do wish that!" Victor is getting dressed quickly, grabbing a few things of his there and heading to the door to leave. Yuuri wants to follow him, tries to, but the look Victor sends him stops him from following.

-

It's three words in the rain, sudden and unexpected, but welcome. Along with a kiss, it fixes everything that had been broken, makes it all better.

Yuuri doesn't see Victor for about a week after their fight, but when he does, he goes up to him and apologizes.

Well, tries to.

Victor won't listen, tries to leave, but Yuuri stops him with his words.

"I love you," he says, and Victor turns to look at him, surprise on his face. "I love you, Victor, and I'm so sorry I didn't realize it before. I've loved you since I first met you. Please, don't leave. I'm sorry for what I said before."

Tears spill, but Yuuri can't tell if they really are tears, or if they are drops from the rain.

"You love me?" Victor whispers his question, and Yuuri nods, leaning in and kissing him.

"You're my world," Yuuri promises, and it's enough.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this drabble!!


End file.
